secrets, spirts and, murder
by vineyardprincess
Summary: this is a story about 3 kids, their names are destiny, vanessa, and cole. they can all see spirits and strange things happen to them and it gets worse as they get better at their talent
1. Chapter 1

A paranormal activity story.

My life has never been normal. I guess that's because I'm the kinda girl that always changes her mind. Well, I should probably tell you who I am. My name is destiny and I live in a town called spirit in the state of Illinois. Every day I go through the same problems, the same nightmares, and I see, hear, and feel the same things. I see ghosts and spirits. I can feel their presence but I have never felt it as strong as this one time. That one encounter or experience is the reason I decided to tell the world about my talent.

It was a Friday when it happened. My best friend, her name is Vanessa, came over. She really likes my neighbor that lives down the street so we went down to hang out. So we went in his room and started watching a bunch of random TV. Shows. Then we got bored and we started talking about things in our life and other stuff. Then, Cole, my neighbor, started telling us about these weird things he sees in his house. When he told us I swear my heart skipped like 5 beats. He described exactly what happens to me every single day. Then I got even weirder, Vanessa, said she sees things in her house too, I wanted to tell them so badly what I see but I knew I couldn't not yet. Well, I was wrong, so wrong. So weeks went by and I didn't avoid them but I didn't talk much because I was afraid it might slip out.

So after about 3 weeks, Vanessa came over again and we went back to Cole's house. That was when it happened. We were in his room, listening to music when I first saw her. I saw a very young girl standing in the corner of his room. She was just standing there, looking at me. Then I spoke to her. You have to understand that when I see a ghost or spirit I totally forget the world of reality and normality, I forget my surroundings and I'm completely lost in my world that I live in almost everyday. I remember so clearly hearing my friend's voices in the background. They were asking who I was talking to and what was going on I wanted so badly to answer them but I couldn't. I was lost in my spirit world so I talked to her, the girl in the corner. I remember what I said, I asked her name, how old she was, why she was here, and then I asked the question I live to ask: how can I help you move on.

I wasn't expecting an answer right away. So I was shocked when she spoke,her voice was so clear, so beautiful. I almost missed what she said. She told me I had to help her prove that it wasn't her fault. That's all she said, and then like most ghosts, she disappeared as soon as she came. Then I flashed back to reality. My friends were still staring at me like they had just seen a ghost (ha,ha no pun intended) I just went on singing along to the song like nothing happened, hoping they would to but of course not. The kept staring at me and asking what happened. I did the worst thing I had ever done I lied to my best friend and my best guy friend. I told them I was just thinking about the guy that used to like me and how he won't move on. Of course they new me better than that. So finally, I knew in my heart I had to tell them. So I started from the beginning and they weren't like other people.

They didn't laugh in my face, the didn't call me crazy, or say that I was making it up. They believed every word I said. I was so ashamed that I thought they would give up on me and just leave. But they didn't, instead they stayed and we laughed, we cried and we became closer. This was the best day of my life, I would have said at that moment but it was what happened that night that made it my worst nightmare.

My friends, it being that they could see SOME ghosts too, wanted to help. So I agreed. We worked for weeks trying to contact the girl she never came. Cole and Vanessa wanted to give up, but I knew better. I never give up on any ghost. So we worked for a few more weeks and finally after all of our hard work, she came. But she didn't come alone. She brought someone with her, a man. He was tall, very thin, and seemed standoffish. Vanessa and Cole couldn't see the man but I could and what made it worse, the ghost woman couldn't either. I watched as she stood there fixing her hair. I saw the man behind her. I tried to yell out to her to move but I couldn't speak. I felt like I was in one of those dreams where you can't talk or move. But I was awake and I couldn't help her, I had to stand there and watch the man kill her. Well she was already dead but I saw how it happened. I saw her trying to pull away but he was to strong. So I stood there and cried for her, while my friends tried to make me come back but I was lost. I stayed lost for almost a week. Watching her life and what happened after she died. It went from bad to worse to a nightmare in a matter of 5 seconds.

When I finally came back, I was still with my friends standing on the wall in Cole's yard looking up into the dark green leaves of the trees. I knew how to help her, I knew that in order to help her I needed help. I knew who was going to help me to. I trained Vanessa and Cole almost 24/7. during breaks at school, every Friday until almost midnight. Finally I knew they were ready when they saw the same thing I had the man and the woman. Them like me felt like they were lost for a week . Me knowing what it feels like stayed quiet knowing they would be back in a few seconds. When they were back I told them my plan.

When I was little my dad gave me this book about spirits and ghosts. I found and old trick in the back of the book and knew I had to use it. I was better trained than my friend's I had to be the one to go. They were going to send me. It was a simple trick but it went so wrong, so so wrong. We were standing in front of the gold-edged mirror. All 3 of us anticipating. Then I knew it was time. What this trick was going to do was make it so I could almost become one with the ghost world and so the young woman, whose name I found out was Claire. Claire would be able to see, hear and, speak to me. I saw her in her room, saw the man behind her, saw her fixing her hair not bothering to look behind her. This was the day she died. I knew I had only second to scream. When I did she turned and well she killed the man. Then I flashed back to reality. Later when I was reading into her story, she had a book written about her, the man was the brother of one of the many husband's she had killed. I felt horrible I Destiny Rose McHenry had assisted a murder, while trying to prevent another one.

When I told my friends, we all cried. We felt horrible. I knew what I had to do. So I went back and changed what I had changed before. Claire was killed, I spoke with the man that killed her and learned his story. He was born in spirit, he lived there, grew up there. He met his wife there, he had his first child. That child gave birth to my grandmother and she gave birth to my mother. If it were not for Claire I wouldn't be here. This is the story I told my friends. Then one Friday one year later on the same Friday that it all started when I saw her again. Claire she was there in the corner again and I told me friends and they couldn't see her. They both chose to block their talent and eventually they lost it. So she said only for me to hear,"i knew you could do it. You saved me and you learned about your family history, thank you destiny." After that day I never saw Claire again. I helped many other spirits, I even learned not to call them ghosts. Vanessa and Cole eventually got their power back after one life changing day.

When I think back on that day when Claire asked me to prove her innocence that isn't what she wanted. She wanted me to prove that all things happen for a reason. I did that and now Claire is at peace. But the same day that miss Claire moved on another ghost appeared. To help this ghost I need Cole and Vanessa but they gave up their powers. They came back after something amazing happened.

But that's another story.


	2. The Young Water Girl

The awakening.

After I helped Claire, I helped many other spirits but nothing prepared my friends and I for that one day. It was late in December and it snowing in our small town. We were at Vanessa's talking about the test on Monday. The lights went off, we heard the scream, the crash. The lights came on and Vanessa's mom porcelain doll was sitting between Cole and I smiling at him.

Vanessa was standing on the other side of the room, we thought it was her pulling a prank because Cole and I are kind of jumpy. Cole got up and started yelling at Vanessa, when he got closer he realized there were bright red scratches on her arms and a bruise on her face. Vanessa ran from Cole like he was the one that hurt her. She came to me and hid from the doll. Vanessa was acting weird (besides the fact that she was attacked) she wasn't acting like herself.

I knew what happened, her powers were back and she had let the spirit take over her. Whatever was inside of her it was afraid of Cole. The voice, it wasn't her's, said to protect her from him. I looked up at Cole and could tell his powers were back to and some other spirit had it's hold on him. Cole moved toward Vanessa like he wanted to hurt her. He raised his hand Vanessa screamed, they both collapsed, I was able to catch Vanessa(i figured Cole could take a hit better than she could). So here am in Vanessa's room my two best friends are passed out or dead I don't know which. I looked around the room trying to sense something anything. Nothing except silence and my possibly dead or passed out friends.

Then I heard Vanessa she was awake and so was Cole. They remembered the feeling and finally got used to seeing things again. So as usual we were at Cole's in his back yard. We heard a faint scream like a little girl's voice but couldn't find anything. Vanessa was standing by the edge of the pool looking at something. Then she screamed.. she had seen a little girl at the bottom of the pool. She was dying. Before Cole (who happened to be her boyfriend) could stop her she jumped in to save the girl.

Cole jumped in, I tried to stop him, and I fell too. I caught myself on the side of his pool and pulled myself out. I looked down and saw Cole and Vanessa fighting against something pulling them down. I looked beside me and saw the little girl that was in the pool drowning. Horrible isn't it she said. Her voice unlike Claire's was like nails on a chalkboard. She said that now I would know how it was for her family. To have to sit and watch her die. I was so not about to let that happen so I pulled my hair back and jumped in. I looked around through the blur of leaves and water. I found them at the very bottom of the pool, grabbed their hands and fought my way back to the surface. I had to give them both CPR, they were shaken and both clung to me but they were okay. Vanessa didn't have any idea why she jumped. She didn't even remember jumping she said the little girl pulled her in. Then she saw Cole. She screamed underwater when she saw him. It was bad enough that she was going to die but not Cole. The reason she thought she was going to die was because Cole can't swim well and I can't swim at all. The only reason I found I could was because I loved them both so much I mean there was no way I was going to let my friends die.

After that day we stayed they stayed away from the pool. They stood back while I leaned right into the edge. A few times I had fallen in and was almost drug to the bottom but I never stopped fighting so I was okay. The next Friday I would be back by the edge of the pool talking to the girl in the water. Finally she told me what she wanted. She wanted to be saved and wanted her parents to know that she was okay. Honestly this was the first time ever that I had no idea how to help this spirit.

I needed Vanessa and Cole. They wouldn't do it. They were to afraid. After a lot of persuasion Vanessa was willing to help and because Cole loved her so much he was going to help to. His negative energy made it so much harder but eventually I could tell he believed again.

We decided that the only way to help the girl was to put our self in her position. Since she connected with Vanessa first we decided to send her. Cole was against it but Vanessa was going to do it anyway even if it meant losing Cole. Which it did, he told her if she did this that they were over and he didn't want to see her again. She didn't care for some reason this was more important to her, she had connected to the little water girl. She didn't even cry. She just pulled her hair back and jumped. She talked came up for air and went back down. When she came up again she had a huge smile on her face I knew the little girl had moved on.

Later Vanessa told me that the girl was 10 and her name was Sarah-rose. She had died when she was swimming in a river on summer vacation. Her parents though she was holding her breath so they watched. When they realized she was drowning it was too late to save her. She said at first it hurt, then it was cold, and then there was a peaceful warmth and then light. She ran from the light but when she saw it with Vanessa she was ready to go.

Vanessa was so proud to help that little girl. This was the first spirit she had helped move on, I remembered that feeling, the glowing warmth, the accomplishment and the joy. But it didn't last long we had to find Cole, when Vanessa jumped into the water he ran off. I wanted so badly to follow him and tell him it would be okay but I couldn't I had to stay with Vanessa to save her if I had to. Well we found Cole, sort of. But …. that's another story.


	3. The Nightmare Passage

The nightmare passage.

When Vanessa and I finally found Cole he was dead. He had been shot in the middle of our school parking lot. It was a cold blooded murder. I saw his spirit and he looked at me. I cried and ran to his spirit normally a spirit would move but he didn't instead he cried. That was the first time I had ever seen spirit cry. The tears they were amazing. They were silver and shimmering. and Vanessa started crying because i told her i saw him. Now she's upset. She can't see him no matter how hard she tries. She says she can sense him but can't see him at all. every now and then she sees a shape but it disappears before she sees his face.

She kept trying to see him but she couldn't. When she could finally see him he was sitting in between us. He told us what happened. He said he was planning to come back after he heard us yelling his name. He turned around and someone shot him. He couldn't remember the guys face but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Cole was dead and there were no witnesses. He told us that he ran from the light that came towards him. We couldn't believe him, because he knows how hard it is to get a second chance to move on. He told us he won't move on until we both get a boyfriend to protect us, someone we trust to tell our talent. We both hugged him (actually we hugged through him) and then he said to call 9-1-1 and his family. We knew this would be hard but we had to.

It was about a year later and Cole's spirit was still with us. Then finally we met these two guys. They were hella sexy. We both loved Cole and we still missed him but this is what he wanted us to do. We walked over to the guys and they found out their names were Joseph and Josh. They were both tall, tan and, both had washboard abs.

Vanessa ended up with Joseph and I ended up with Josh. We told them our secret and they told us theirs: they can see them two. Our lives went on after Cole but we never stopped thinking about him. If your thinking that Joseph (who goes by Joey) and Josh are to good to be true your right but...

that's another story.


	4. What if

**What if someone wanted you dead,but you lived to tell their secrets. **

Destiny and Josh were getting closer. Vanessa and Joey were growing apart. It wasn't supposed to be this way. When that guy shot me I yelled out Vanessa I love you. She didn't hear me but at least I said it. I knew she would never forget me but I knew time would heal the wounds. If only time healed shot wounds. I knew that it was wrong to run from the light but I had to know that Destiny and Vanessa would be okay. When they met those guys I thought everything would be perfect I almost went into the light but something told me that these guys were wrong.

I know joey is hiding something from me but I can't figure what it is. Maybe he has seen something, Cole maybe. But that's impossible. Destiny and I saw him, the he disappeared. This is really bugging me I really like Joey but if he's hiding things well...

no,no,no I knew something bad would happen I have to help Vanessa but I can't risk being seen by Joey because he was the guy that shot me. Yes, that's it I can remember his face now. Damn it I set Vanessa and Destiny up with murders. Okay this will be easy to tell Vanessa she's not really in to him. But destiny really love's josh. WAIT, shit I forgot. They can both see ghosts I can ask them to help me figure out who killed me. That way they can tell themselves. Hopefully it won't be to late by then.

I saw Cole. I couldn't believe he still didn't move on we did what he asked us to do. Why is he still here. When I told Vanessa she said she knew and he asked her to help him prove something. She said that he asked her what would happen if someone wanted you dead, but you lived to tell the secrets.

I knew Vanessa would tell destiny. I knew Dezzy would help. Even though she never said it I knew she loved me. I hope they figure it out in time. This is when I came visible to them. They were at Destiny's house in her room trying to figure out what I meant, so I helped them. I told them what the guys did and they didn't believe me. I knew they had to figure it out for themselves. I was really mad so I threw Dezzy's spirit book towards them and ,thank the dear lord, it opened to the page with the fingerprints Joey and josh left on it. I could tell they believed me then. I wanted to stay and explain to them more but I heard the guys coming in so I disappeared.

Hey babe. Whats wrong.

Joey, you lied to me

I never lied to you baby I love you

I know you shot Cole.

Looks like the girls know our secret.

Josh please tell me your not involved in this. I loved Cole and you knew that. Please you guys we have known you since like kindergarten.

Wait what did you say?

I said I loved Cole. He never told you did he?

No, he never told me anything you told him. How could you? Do you have any idea how much I loved him?

Yes why do you think I never said anything. I let you have him because I knew how much you loved him. But guess what I thought you knew better than that but you didn't so help him on your own. And josh I hate to say this but you killed my first love so were done.

I'm sorry but i'm afraid I can't let you do that no one is leaving this house alive.

Well destiny was okay but...

that's another story.


	5. Destiny and Cole

_**Destiny breaks the silence**_

Destiny and Vanessa were trapped. They both knew that they couldn't fight the guys off alone. Somehow they managed to escape. The guys disappeared after that. Not that the girls had a problem with that.

Vanessa and I were at school. Alone as usual, after Cole died, we hadn't talked to our friends in almost forever. One day, I couldn't stand it anymore. I broke my 4 month silence. I walked over to the people that used to be our best friends. They were shocked when I spoke. Then Jordan called me Dezzie. I couldn't take it. I...I slapped her, then I hit the ground and cried.

Vanessa ran over when I slapped Jordan. We finally told her. We told her from the very beginning(well, except for the whole seeing ghost thing) she couldn't believe we didn't tell her right away. We tried to hang out with them. Tried to pretend we were okay. We weren't they knew that.

A week later we were walking to my house after school. We heard the voice, the human voice...Cole's voice. I turned around and saw him. I couldn't believe he didn't move on. We stayed where we were. He was a ghost he would pop up next to us. But he didn't. Instead he ran to us like a human would. He ran to Vanessa,picked her up and they kissed and well...i couldn't take it.

It was that moment that I realized how much I really did love Cole. I ran to my house. I could here them yelling at me to wait. I didn't. That is until Cole called me Dezzie. He knew that would stop me dead in my tracks. Sometimes he was so unfair. But at that moment I didn't care. He finally caught up to me, with Vanessa right behind him. He told me how much he missed his little sister. He was only like 4 months older than me but I had always been his little sister.

Well, I missed him to. But I couldn't let him know that. So I just punched my way out of his grip and kept walking. Again I was stopped dead in my tracks, but not by Cole this time. By a car. It came out of nowhere. I screamed and braced myself for the impact. Instead it went right through me. Cole and Vanessa saw it to. A ghost car. I turned around and looked at them we all knew what this meant. We were back together and we have more spirits to save. Vanessa and Cole looked scared. But this is the kinda thing I live for.

The ghost I the car was a whirlwind to track down. But we did and we saved it. It was hard. But...

that's another story :)


End file.
